Size Matters Not
by Bluebell-Rah
Summary: When Gadget is flung into Corona, the last thing she expects is to find the true love in someone she probably never would have though of. One shot. GaZel. Rated T for suggestive themes


Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers. They are owned by Disney, and I will not, or ever will, get profit from this fanfiction.

So, where does this idea come from? It actually came from me getting into Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers again. I love Gadget in it and later on, when I was on one of my fourms, I made a GaZel pairing and I really liked it. Now in this one, you have to imagine that Gadget is human sized, and that she has been living in Corona for a while. A lot to ask, but I will give a brief summary. So enjoy.

* * *

Gadget brushed her hair out of her eyes. Her mind cast back over several events that had happened 3 weeks ago. She had been working on a case for the Rescue Rangers, a case that had her and Dale go up against Norton Nimul. He had been creating a time machine that he would use to return to the past and take control of America, thus making him ruler of America and then the world. As the two of them had tried to disable the machine, Nimul had returned and seeing what was happening, used the grow ray on Gadget, turning her into a human sized mouse. He had then pushed her into the time machine as Dale had destroyed it. She had woken up in Corona, clapped in irons and brought to see the King. He had been for executing her but then his daughter had intervened and begged him to give Gadget a place in the city. She had introduced herself as Rapunzel, and she and Gadget had become good friends.

Gadget wasn't sure why, but her heart always seemed to jump when she saw Rapunzel. She took her serious and had totally believed in what had happened. And while she missed Chip, Dale, Monteray and Zipper like no buisness, she had been adjusted to the fact that she would stay here forever. And Rapunzel.. she was everything good about this place.

It hit her, despite only knowing her for three weeks, she was falling for her. And she had no idea how to feel about it, but she knew that Rapunzel was happy to stay with Flynn, or Eugene. And she didn't want to break up a perfect couple...

...

"Eugene, it's time to end it. I just can't do this anymore." Eugene sighed, but he knew what Rapunzel was saying was right. His temptation had been the undoing of him. He had cheated on her thrice and he had only himself to blame. Her parents had been supportive, everyone had accepted him, and Rapunzel had been the perfect wife. But, his thief side had cost him. "I'm sorry, Rapunzel, I still love you. But I don't want to hurt you any-more. I'm so, so, sorry" Eugene left the palace for the village, for the last time.

Rapunzel waited until the person she loved was gone and then lay back on the pillow and cried. Her body was racked with heaving sobs and tears ran unchecked down her cheeks. At last, she got up and asked a guard to fetch Gadget to bring her to her room. Gadget had fast become her best friend apart from Pascal and she had felt incredibly sorry for her. She had been wandering the corridors and had seen her father preparing to burn the mouse at the stake. She had taken pity and asked if she could live in the village. He had said yes, reluctantly may it be said, and she had helped Gadget adjust to life. She had a personality that infected her, and the two would spend their time together just talking and helping Gad adjust to normal life.

The door opened and Rapunzel saw the person she needed most: Gadget.

...

Gadget had to admit, she thought she had broken the law when the guard had brought her to Rapunzel's room. But when she had entered the room, she had been shocked by the state of Rapunzel: she was crying, her eyes were red, her hair was in a mess which it rarely was and her clothes were askew. She walked up the bed and taking Rapunzel's head gently, she rested it on her lap, allowing her to cry herself out. When at last the extreme sobbing had stopped and there were just a couple of sniffs, she asked the question she was curious to ask "What happened Zel?" Sniffing Rapunzel pulled herself up, and sighed "Eugene was found with a woman yesterday. It's over, I didn't want to, but I've broken it off." Gadget's eyes widened and she snarled, in a very un-Gadget like manner "Jeepers, that's low. I'll kill him!" Rapunzel started crying again when she said this, and Gadget, feeling awful, apologized "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Shush now, it's- Well it's not alright, but anyway" She hugged the girl and suddenly had another jolt in her heart.

Rapunzel sniffed and pulled away "Yeah, I just want you over here in case I go crazy and do something I shouldn't." Gadget smiled as she continued speaking "If you want me to stay, I'll love with you." The words came out of her mouth before she even realised what she said and she placed a hand over her mouth. She had remembered that in olden days, feeling attracted to the same sex was not allowed. She hoped that Rapunzel would not have noticed, bu "What did you just say?" Rapunzel's voice sounded suprised yet still gentle. Gadget tried to backtrack "Live with you. Yes, that's what I said." The other girl shook her head "That's not what you said or meant. Tell me Gad." Gadget closed her eyes and bowed her head, waiting for the end, as she said what she felt.

"I like you Rapunzel. I really really like you. And you've been so good to me. And.. in fact.. I think I'm in l-l-love with you!"

...

Rapunzel's eyes widened as Gadget finished the last sentence. She- she was in love with her? This had to be a joke, but Rapunzel could see by the way her friend was slumped that it was true. She stood up and walked up to in front of the bed. She was panicking, her dad had said that anyone who had a crush on a member of their own sex had to be punished severely. And yet, suddenly, all her pain about Eugene was going. In it's place was her new feelings. She had always cared for Gadget, seen her as beautiful, courageous, compassionate friend. And what she had said had brought those feelings to the extreme. She suddenly decided upon something rash, and strangely attracting to her. She turned to Gadget, and as she did, she started loosening her dress. "Gadget, look at me"

...

Gadget looked up in full expectation of her getting dragged away by the guards, to a dungeon where she would be waiting for her death. Instead she saw something she wasn't prepared for.

On the floor, was Rapunzel's dress. And Rapunzel herself was only wearing her undergarments. Gadget, trying not to scream, stared as Rapunzel took off her bra strap and removed it. Then, she pulled off her panties. Gadget closed her eyes quickly, if she looked now, she would feel incredibly dirty and not a good friend to Rapunzel.

The next thing she felt was Rapunzel gently breathing on her face "Come on Gadget. Open your eyes." Gadget, though having misgivings, opened them. She saw Rapunzel, lying on the bed, in all her naked glory. She sudden;y felt the area between her legs feel a bit wet. Rapunzel lent forward and gently whispered in her ear "Take off your suit." Gadget quickly started shaking her head "Golly gosh, Zel, you wouldn't like what you see-" Any further words were stopped as Rapunzel gently shushed her and placed her finger on Gadget's lips. She smiled gently, sympathetically, before reaching down and pulling the zipper on the jumpsuit with her mouth. Once she was completely naked, Gadget felt ashamed. "My goodness Gad, you are beautiful." Rapunzel gently lay on top of her and pulled the others over her. "I'll talk to dad about lifting the law tomorrow. But as for tonight..." She left the remark unfinished as she lent down, and kissed Gadget full force on the lips.

Gadget felt firecrackers go off in her heart, but, realising that she was serious, kissed as hard as she could back. Slowly the two of them wrapped arms around each other and hugged as they kissed. At last Gadget realised that true love came in all shapes and sizes.

"I love you Gad" murmured Rapunzel

"I love you Zel" murmured Gadget. She reached out for her lover's arms, and hugged even tighter as they continued to kiss as the night went on.

* * *

Yes it's cheesy, but hey, I enjoyed writing it. I'll give it a T as it has some suggestive talk in it. Hoped you enjoy.


End file.
